Goce
by Xaroth
Summary: Lo amo, me desea, no quiere nada más de mí. Me lastima, me deshecha. Y no sé que enfermizo pecado hace que me guste tanto. Drabble. NaruSasu no explícito.
1. Chapter 1

Me reporto con nuevo Oneshoot, ¡Disfruten!

**Title: Goce**

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Raiting:** Mmm...¿T?

**Pairing:** Ja! Descúbranlo.

**Genre:** err…¿Angust? Algo por el estilo, no tiene locura entre las categorías.

**Warning:** Yaoi y algo de demencia, creo. ¡Ah! Y muerte de personaje nada explícita.

**Sumary:** Lo amo, me desea, no quiere nada más de mí. Me lastima, me deshecha. Y no sé que enfermizo pecado hace que me guste tanto.

* * *

Tan fácil fue dejar todo esto atrás ¿verdad?

Tan simple fue romper todo lazo que te conectaba con nosotros.

Tan trivial fue verte marchar.

Yo sufrí, ellos sufrieron. Tú sufres.

Y nadie gana.

Nunca tuve una familia, ahora no la necesito. Padre, madre, hermanos ¿Alguno me hubiese detenido?

No, creo que no.

Eres muy frío conmigo. Quieres sólo para ti la gloria, sólo para ti el dolor. Esto pierde sentido.

Y yo ya me aburrí de esperar.

Rompo las promesas, abandono mis sueños.

_"patético..."_

¿Y qué más da?

Retroceder en mis pasos no me llevara a nada productivo. Como sensei dijo " Es hora de un deseo egoísta". Aunque nunca descubrió la magnitud de sus palabras, me impulsaron, me ayudaron,

Me convirtieron.

Dime realmente, si existe la felicidad.

Yo no la he encontrado, y no trates de convencerme.

No soy tan idiota.

Cada uno nace con una cruz en su espalda, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, ella no cambiará ni se irá. Si al nacer no quisieron que fueses feliz, tu vida se convertirá en miseria. Por que aferrarte a la idea es como un veneno, una maldición.

La esperanza es la luz de los ciegos.

Imaginaria. Ilusa. Irreal.

_"¿Compartes mi opinión?"_

Insano.

Anormal.

Son feas palabras, a nadie le gusta escucharla de los labios de ninguna persona. A mí, por lo menos, no me gusta escucharla; aburre, deberían encontrar más sinónimos.

Apartarse de mi camino no los salvará de mi furia, mucho he esperado ya. Hace falta acción.

_"Je, no. Claro que no"_

Los bosques siempre me llamaron la atención, silenciosos, tranquilos, mentirosos, enmascarados. Cuando vayan caminando por este camino, creerán llanamente de que se trata de un hermoso paisaje. Sí.

El ultimo paisaje. Hermoso y tétrico paisaje.

Porque sé que tu corazón no aguantará más latidos, que no queda suficiente sangre, que no alcanza la fuerza siquiera para respirar.

Pero tienes suficiente orgullo para luchar.

Aunque en vano.

_"Ya no más"_

El sonido de mi mano saliendo de tu cuerpo es excitante, prohibido, morboso. Te dan unas ganas enormes de volver a hacerlo.

Una y otra vez.

El piso lleno de sangre no me intimida, es común esta imagen. Tus cabellos lentamente se tiñen de rojo y tu cara se pone pálida.

La noche se va enfriando, igual que tu cuerpo.

_"Eres demasiado entrometida, Sakura"_

Por muy cercana que seas, no permitiría que me (nos) espiases.

Asegura muy bien tus pies antes de dar el siguiente paso, de lo contrario el piso se podría romper. Confiada, curiosa o preocupada, pasaste por alto un detalle vital.

Mi cuerpo ya no es mío, es de Él, Él lo manda y controla. Lo usa y lo tira. Lo rompe y olvida.

Pero sigue siendo de Él.

Aunque te quiera y respete, no eres nada si estas entre mis (nuestros) objetivos.

_"Ya te lo había advertido"_

Lo amo, me desea. Me entrego, me deshecha. Lo cuido, me lastima.

Y no sé que enfermizo pecado hace que me guste tanto.

_"Me pregunto qué querrá de cenar. Tal vez le guste un plato de dango"_

Desde los quince, a los veinte. De los veinte a los veintiséis.

Me tiene en sus redes, no voy a escapar, librarme o irme.

Aunque quiera.

Por que me es imposible vivir sin Él.

_"Dattebayo..."_

Al fin y al cabo, yo también soy un traidor, un asesino, un monstruo. Alguien que es capaz de, si es necesario, lamer el piso para que me mires y te den ganas de usarme otra vez. Alguien que aguanta el olor de otra persona impreso en tu piel y se restriega con ti, si así aviva tu lujuria.

Alguien que se perdió a sí mismo, para seguir a otro que lo hirió, lo usa y lo va a utilizar.

Y lo peor:

Es que no me importa.

Lo disfruto.

* * *

Bueno, ejem, me parece que es mi primer fic donde escribo pensamiento tan dementes e incongruentes, de veras. Ni yo me lo explico, no es normal, ni nada por el estilo.

Transformo totalmente a Naruto, lo pongo algo maniático y desvariado. Es tan OoC pero a la vez no lo es, porque es no es así, pero uno nunca sabe el efecto secundario del amor.

La obsesión y, seguido, la locura.

Cuack, hasta las notas del chap. Son darks, no tengo remedio.

Me leí esto y me continua encantando cada vez más.

Larga vida al botón go!

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Prefacio: Caída.

Summary: Porque todo tiene un comienzo, y ese empieza por un quiebre.

Gracias a las personas por sus reviews, abajo contesto.

* * *

Pocas personas eran capaces de decir que habían cumplido todas sus metas.

Tener familia, ser famosos, convertirse en leyendas.

Muchas menos las que consideran que son felices.

Las cicatrices, las huellas, las traiciones, las guerras.

Él, mirando hacia el cielo y sin sentar la mitad de su cuerpo, puede decir-sinceramente- que llego a cumplir una de sus tantas promesas.

No la de ser Hokage.

No la de ser el mejor.

Tampoco la de protegerlos a todos.

Sólo pudo cumplir una de todas, una que gasto cuatro años de su vida. Donde casi muere. Donde casi pierde el control. Donde casi pierde la esperanza.

Y que no sabe -y cree que ahora no importa- de donde sacó la suerte para vencer todos los "casi".

Bueno, hace una hora en su mente no había nada más que cumplirla.

Sólo cumplirla.

Su cuerpo -sus piernas, ya no podían sostenerlo- se enfriaba. Ya nada quedaba de adrenalina o el fuego de la batalla -y hubo fuego, por todas partes-

Su mente -frágil, por mucho que aparentaba, ese zorro sí era muy persuasivo- se negaba a pensar claramente.-demasiados golpes, demasiadas neuronas menos.

Su alma -rota, despedazada, corroída- quedaba liviana. Como si nunca se hubiese manchado de sangre; como si nunca hubiese sido un ninja; como si aún fuese inocente.

E importaba poco lo retorcido que se escuchara.

Una parte de su mente le gritaba que corriese, que no fuese un idiota, malo o sucio.

Pero no podía.

Quería despedazar, morder.

Ver sufrimiento, dolor y amargura. Y por esta vez no la suya.

-Hmn, dobe.

-Ba...ka.

Que rara es la voz de uno cuando le quema la garganta -reseca por la sangre y el aire frío del anochecer-

Quiere decirle tantas cosas. -que no le deje, que lo necesita, que haría cualquier cosa por él- Pero no lo hace, porque tiene orgullo, porque le queda dignidad.

Porque puede y no se le da la gana. Que el bastardo sufriese, sería un buen teatro.

-Te ves patético.

Tú eres patético, Sasuke, que es muy diferente.

-Me das lástima.

Y tú sigues a alguien que acabo de matar. ¿Hacemos competencia?

-No volveré contigo.

De lo que sirve, como si pudiese volver yo, baka.

-Te odio.

Yo te amo -amar, de querer, de nunca dejar- ¿no te parece irónico?

-Dobe, contesta. Di "Soy tuyo"

-So-soy Tu...yo.

-Sí, sólo mío.

Odio tu sonrisa superior -porque sabes que estás arriba. Dominando, exponiendo, usando-. Bastardo, no te importa que ni pueda respirar-no me dejarías morir, ¿Verdad?-

Por ahora -no importa quién o qué- tuyo.

Hasta que la destrucción y el caos nos separe.

* * *

Bien, me dije que algo siempre tiene un comienzo, y por si no se nota, aquí está.

**Reviews.**

**Ana Howl**: ¡Oh! cariño, sé lo que es eso de que no te salga el angust-dark. A mí lo que no me sale es la cursilería normal XD.

**jennita**: Es raro, es anormal. Pero quien dijo que toda la gente tiene la misma estabilidad mental.

l**aynad3**: La vida de _este_ Naruto es Sasuke, se desespera, obseciona y vuelve, técnicamente, loco. Pobre Sakura, que tenía buenas intenciones.

**ManDark**: Da miedo, y algo de vergüenza, pero se aprende a vivir con ello.

**Mireya Humbolt**: Ésta es mi firme teoría de alguien que le toca vivir lo de Naruto. Te rompes, y si te quitan los pilares de tu vida, te vuelves peligroso. "Amar no es lo que dicen, no hace tus días color de rosa. Sólo quita los colores dejando los tuyos"

**hiiOry**: Confundirse es fácil, no te preocupes, hay más.

**Sawara Emily A.K.**: Hay muchas obsesiones, entre ellas, la absoluta. No exite nada más que esa persona, el resto que le den. Si te perturba, er...¿Sorry?

**IRI-chan:** Tengo mucha imaginación y poco talento. Claro que la puedes poner en tu carpeta personal, será un honor.

**Ibl33s**: Y tu review merece respuesta, también me gustaría uno largo y centrado, pero te hablaría mucho y me iría por las ramas. "Es lo que hay". ¿En serio? eres la primera persona que acepta que no es OoC, gracias, de verdad.

**kristty**: Hay muchas cosas que no has visto, por ejemplo. A mí en traje de baño. Ai Shiteru Koi.

Respondidos, me despido.

Larga vida al botón ¡Go!


End file.
